


Malec: Surprise Visit

by ckTmi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, alec gets a hickey, alec lightwood - Freeform, idk how to do tags soz, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Alec's day off, and he spends the night at Magnus's. But the morning brings something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec: Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by something but my sleep deprived self can't seem to recall what it was. Any way if you have any ideas or prompts leave them in the comments. Kudos much appreciated.

It was late and the institute was almost completely silent. Alec left his room and looked over his shoulders. He went down stairs, and headed for the door. He turned the corner and ran into a very sleepy Jace. Alec froze. “Where are you going?” said Jace barely. “Uhm nowhere, just go back up to bed.” Alec watched Jace go up the stairs and close his door, before he turned around and left the institute. He ran very determined through the streets. The way to Magnus’s was almost encoded in his body. He ran as fast as he could, not wanting to waste a minute away from him.   
Alec knocked on the door. Waiting for it to open, he was catching his breath. Magnus opened the door and looked at the glistening Shadowhunter in front of him. It takes a lot to make a Shadowhunter loose his breath, let alone sweat, Magnus observed. “Hi”, Alec said and gave a crooked smile. “Hmm, hi Alexander”, Magnus said in low sultry voice, and wrapped his hands around Alec’s hands. Alec pulled Magnus closer and kissed him. Magnus didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. Alec’s arms were resting on Magnus’s shoulders, and Magnus’s slowly trailed further and further down Alec’s back. Magnus lifted one hand and closed the door behind them. He put his hand back on Alec and slid them further down. Alec grinned into the kiss as Magnus lightly squeezed Alec’s butt. Alec pushed forward and Magnus walked back. They hit the kitchen table and Alec lifted Magnus onto it. Magnus placed a bunch of small kisses down the jawline of Alec. He trailed down to Alec’s neck and sucked on it slightly and bit down, leaving slight teeth marks. Alec lifted Magnus off the counter and carried him up the stairs and pushed the bedroom door open. 

Magnus woke up surprisingly early the morning after. He opened his eyes and saw the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Alec lying on his chest with his arms tucked under his pillow. The morning sun was bathing Alec in a golden glowing light. His chest was raising and falling, slowly and steadily. Magnus carefully placed an arm around Alec, moving closer and closing his eyes. He woke up barely an hour later by the sound of the doorbell and a loud knocking. He got up and took a robe from the closet and went down the stairs. He had never been as surprised as when he saw who was at the door. Maryse Lightwood was standing on the other side of the door. “The Institute needs your help”, Maryse snapped at Magnus as soon as he had opened the door. “What is it now? Rogue vampires? Violent werewolves?” Magnus responded with an irritated tone. All Magnus could think about was the shadowhunter in his bed upstairs. Fuck. Alec was upstairs. Probably waking up soon, not knowing who is downstairs. And that’s when they heard. A large thud and Alec with his groggy voice, muffled through the floors and doors; “Oh by the Angel.” Magnus starred at Maryse, knowing only shadowhunters used that phrase. Maryse stared at Magnus, then slightly shaking her head and continuing: “Well, uhh no. We might have a lead on the whereabouts of Camille’s location. And since you have the most history with her, we need your help.” Magnus nodded slowly. But he quickly looked up at the ceiling when Alec yelled: “Magnus? What is happening down there?”, and then footsteps were heard going down the stairs. “I’ll come to the Institute later”, Magnus said almost pushing Maryse out the door. Alec stepped into the hallway just seconds away from Magnus closing the door. He froze as he saw who was standing halfway out the door. Magnus could clearly see Alec had just thrown on anything he could find. Alec stood at the bottom of the stairs, in black boxers and his black t-shirt, which had various specks of glitter all over it. He looked at his mother. She stared back at him. “Alexander, I’m surprised to see you here. Especially on your day off. Is this where you go when you’re stressed, and need to calm down..?”, Maryse said quietly barely asking a question but trying to comprehend what was going on. “Uhh, Mother listen to me. Magnus and I, we have kind off been seeing each other for a while now…” Alec said, surprising himself with how well he had spoken. “Yes. Four months now”, Magnus said trying to not feel awkward in this conversation. “Okay… Well, enjoy your day off, Alec, but you might want to use an iratze on that” Maryse said, gesturing to the hickey on Alec’s neck, “Before you get back to the institute.” Alec’s hand flew to his neck, immediately feeling the sore mark, his face turning dark red, and remembering the feeling of Magnus biting down. Maryse left the loft, and Magnus turned to Alec. He hugged him and said: “Well, that went surprisingly well compared to the circumstances.” Alec nodded, his hand still on his neck. “Let’s eat some breakfast”, Magnus said and snapped his fingers and the kitchen table filled with various breakfast foods. Alec smiled, kissed Magnus and went to sit down and eat. Feeling lighter than ever.


End file.
